Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods for obtaining myofascial release in a patient having a fascial restriction.
Description of Related Art
The prior art teaches a variety of methods of treating myofascial restrictions. In the most common technique, taught by John F. Barnes, myofascial release is achieved by applying gentle but sustained pressure against the restriction for at least 90-120 seconds or longer. While the application of gentle and sustained pressure is effective in achieving release, it is time consuming, and can cause fatigue in the practitioner forced to hold the position for extended periods.
The present invention is unique in that the initial movement only need be maintained for a short period, typically 3-5 seconds, although the time may vary between 2-10 seconds in most cases. This initial movement is then followed with a series of rapid movements described in greater detail below, and this combination has been found to be as effective as prior techniques, if not more effective.
The prior art also teaches a variety of massage devices for massaging the deep tissue of a patient. For example: Moutray, U.S. Pat. No. 8,556,838, describes an ergonomic and therapeutic massage device having a top bulb-shaped portion and a bottom disc-shaped portion, and is generally molded from solid glass. The device provides improved ergonomics which reduces operator fatigue and discomfort while maximizing the experience of the massage. It provides a penetrating massage that effectively stimulates soft tissue structures, neural receptors and acupressure points, quickly providing pain and stress relief without exertion on the part of the operator. While the Moutray device is superficially similar to the myofascial release tool described herein, the device has important structural differences, and it is used in an entirely different manner to achieve different therapeutic effects.
Allen, U.S. 2014/0024984, describes a massage apparatus that includes two massage balls connected by an oversleeve. The massage apparatus is adapted for myofascial release techniques, and enables an individual to perform a variety of massages by applying targeted pressure to effected muscle groups. However, the Allen myofascial release techniques are different than the present invention. In one embodiment, the massage apparatus includes a plurality of generally spherical balls and an oversleeve shrink-fitted over at least a portion of the plurality of balls. The oversleeve includes a first open end and a second open end opposite the first open end. In one embodiment, a method of manufacturing a massage apparatus includes selecting a plurality of balls having a desired density, shape, and outer diameter, arranging the plurality of balls within an oversleeve, and subjecting the oversleeve to heat to longitudinally and radially contract the oversleeve between an original position and a contracted position around at least a portion of the balls.
Reynolds, U.S. 2012/0059405, describes a trigger point therapy device that includes a bell-shaped body with a base having a larger diameter than the tip. The tool and components can be used with a strap or roller attachment to allow users to relax and concentrate on their breathing, two key ingredients to successful neuromuscular release, rather than focus on applying pressure to the tool.
Hobson, U.S. 2008/0200854, discloses a method of treating muscle soreness or soft tissue edema (swelling). The method comprises frictionally engaging a contact member of an apparatus with skin portions of a patient. The contact member of the apparatus is arranged to perform a substantially planar orbital motion along the skin portions. The method further comprises applying the substantially planar orbital motion along the skin portions of the patient so that soft tissue adjacent the skin portion is locally moved in a corresponding manner. The movement typically is a non-circular orbital movement having a base frequency and harmonics. The movement of the soft tissue results in a distortion of portions of lymph nodes located within the soft tissue whereby throughput of lymphatic fluid through lymph nodes is enhanced.
Sevier, U.S. Pat. No. 6,887,211, describes an instrument for diagnosing and treating soft tissue abnormalities though augmented soft tissue mobilization. The instruments include a variety of curvilinear and linear tissue engaging edges and converging surfaces accommodating their use on the irregular contours of numerous soft tissue areas of the human body.
Other references included as a matter of general interest include the following: U.S. Pat. No. 5,843,005; US 2012/0158040; US 2012/0265106; US 2013/0085426; and WO2012/068680.
While various massage tools are well known in the art, the prior art does not teach a tool having the advantages of the tool described below, for use in releasing myofascial restrictions.